This invention relates to novelty balloons, and more particularly to a self-contained, self-inflating novelty balloon.
At present, helium-filled balloons and other balloons containing gases which make them buoyant under normal atmospheric conditions are of necessity sold to consumers already inflated with the buoyant gas. This causes a number of difficulties. The consumer purchasing such a novelty balloon for a party or other event must transport the already-filled balloon from the store where it was purchased to the place of the upcoming festivities. Since inflated balloons are notoriusly bulky, this is not always an easy task. Generally, only a few such balloons will fit into the typical family sedan, thus limiting the number of balloons which may be transported in one trip. Also, once inflated, the balloons must be properly anchored to avoid having them launched into the clouds and lost. Once inflated, the chances of the balloon being punctured are also increased.
Another problem caused by the requirement of inflating novelty balloons at the point of purchase is that most such balloons have a limited time-span. Accordingly, they generally must be purchased just a short time before the event at which they are to be used. This often results in the inconvenience of last-minute scrambling to locate a store where such balloons may be inflated, and organizing one's schedule to accommodate the restrictions imposed by such a regime.
What is needed is a novelty balloon which the consumer can inflate when and where needed rather than solely at the point of purchase.